Forgotten
by jojo31110
Summary: Deidara looses his memory after a mission gone... well... wrong. How fast will it come back to him? Rated T for... a reason


"Tobi, un. _What are_ you doing?" Deidara eyed his parterner who was currently waving his arms around like a child, also looking like he was dancing, if he was it would be very _bad_ dancing.

"Can we rest Deidara Senpai?! Theres a Dango stand over there! We've been walking for _ages_!" Even before the blonde got to answer, Tobi had already darted over to the shop, still wavinag his arms around madly. Deidara raised an eyebrow, then sighed before following. No doubt that masked man would cause some trouble. Why did he even have to parterned with this... idiot anyway? The moment Sasori dies, and Deidara having no parterner, Pein decides to put them together, which was pretty idiotic. The bomber really had _no_ patience for Tobi, and was lucky he didn't try to kill his parterner, yet...

Once Deidara actually caught up to Tobi, he found the raven haired man was already eating, though he faced away whilst doing so, not wishing to show his true identity. This had been the second time they had eaten at a Dango stand, shop, whatever. The first time the blonde nearly blowing Tobi up for insulting his art. No one could insult his art and get away with it, well maybe Sasori did... and a few other people but that didn't matter.

"You do realise we have a mission, un? Which needs to be done in a few hours time?" Tobi turned around, pulling his mask down to hide his face. He had already eaten his dango's, how quick was that?!

"Oh yes Senpai! Lets hurry up, your being dreadfully _slow_!" Deidara realised Tobi was already half way down the road, and the blonde quickly caught up. He sped past the masked man in seconds, his birds _were_ pretty quick after all.

"Try catch up to me now, un!" Deidara smirked slightly as he stopped, turning to face Tobi, who stopped infront of him and started panting slightly. He tooked up at the blonde.

"Wow Senpai your pretty quick! What was our mission again?" Deidara sighed before crossing his arms, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Tobi! Our mission is simple! We've got to go and ki-"

"Hey it's the Akatsuki!" Deidara turned around to see a group of ninja's, didn't Hidan and Kakuzu destroy their village a few weeks ago? It seemed so, and they wanted revenge. Deidara turned his full attention to them, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, it's obvious isn't it, un?" Well the Akatsuki were easy to spot, for they wore a black long cloak with red swirly clouds stitched on. Then there were the rings they wore, they were important to wear so they could acess marked areas. Each ring had a different meaning, with that written on the ring. Deidara smirked slightly, looking down at the ninja. There seemed to be around a whole village ready to attack.

"Shut up and prepare to die!" One ninja was ready to attack, before being pulled back by one of his friends.

"He specilizes in far distance attacks, so don't expect to get even close to him." The two ninja's looked back up at Deidara, who seemed to be inspecting the enemy below using his scope. They didn't look to difficult but then again he learnt not to under estimate people _long_ ago, he had to prepare for anything. Deciding the best option was to analyze the enemy a little longer, the bomber flew up a little hight, though that exposed Tobi to the ninja.

The ninja looked at Tobi. "Who's he?"

"I haven't seen him before..."

"He looks like an idiot in that mask!"

"Is he even worth our time?"

Tobi looked at them, that was so unfair! Yeah he didn't really attack, Tobi escaped instead of attacking, it was a mirical he even got to join the Akatsuki. He got accepted anyway so he stood in a fighting stance. Tobi lifted his arm up and... ran away in the opposite direction, causing the ninja's to watch him confused.

Deidara glared at Tobi, talk about being helpful? How many times had Deidara saved Tobi? A few maybe, well he saved him half the time by not suffocating him to death or now blowing him up, it was a good thing Tobi could escape nearly anything. The blonde returned his attention to the ninja, who seemed to have forgotten about him and ran after Tobi.

"I'm going to have to go after him, un..." The bombed shoved his hands in the clay pouches which were tied around his waist, pulled out some clay and began to chew, using his hand mouths. He didn't really need anything that deadly, just something small to take out the ninja's, a few small clay spiders might do the trick. The blonde finished the spiders in a few moments and had a couple sitting in the palms of his hands.

Deidara quickly flew after the ninja's, soon flying over their heads. They noticed they were standing in a shadow that had just appeared and all looked up. Deidara didn't even bother looking over the side, and carelessly dropped the spiders over the edge before focusing his chakra.

"KATSU!" The blonde did look down however at the explosion, it was beautiful, it was art! Once the smoke cleared, he noticed there were a few bodys on the floor. He frowned as he counted, it seemed that half of them actually escaped. Oh well, he would deal with them after he dealt with Tobi.

He swooped down, dodging the trees easily enough and scanning the area below for the masked man, he wouldn't be that hard to spot after all. "Tobi?"

There was no answer and the blonde impatiently sighed as he stopped, Tobi couldn't of gotten _that_ far, but then again he could run fast when he wanted to. Deidara looked around half annoyed, half slightly worried. He can't of gotten himself killed, he was Tobi after all. Deidara stopped worrying and went back to being angry, where was he?

What the bomber failed to realise was the ninjas slowly sneaking up behind him, very quietly. Unfortunately for them, Deidara had already now sensed their chakra, ninja couldn't hide for long if they didn't seal their chakra.

Deiadra decided he couldn't be bothered, and turned to the ninja. "Hey have any of you seen Tobi, un?"

They all looked at each other confused, what strange people the Akatsuki were. "Your joking right?" Deidara shrugged, not really sure why he asked, of course they wouldn't know where that idiot was. The bomber gave them all one last look, before quickly speeding of, he had no time for them, he needed to find Tobi and fast. "Get back here and fight!"

Great, now he had to waste more of his precious clay just to sort these people out. What would take them out easily? He created a big bird like model, dropped that and watched as it blew up, finally taking out those ninjas. Now back to Tobi, where did he go?

"Tobi!? You better get back here now or I swear-"

"SENPAI!" Deidara looked down to see Tobi waving at him, so he landed next to the masked man. He didn't look happy.

"Tobi, what the hell were you doing, un? Why didn't you do anything?!" Tobi scratched the back of his head, well... he just panicked and ran of, easily escaping those clueless ninjas.

"Well Tobi was a _good_ boy and got away from those ninja... did Deidara Senpai get them?" Deidara nodded, managing not to kill his parterner. He decided to continue on foot, walking next to Tobi.

"I think we went of track somewhere, un." Deidara also wanted to add 'because of you' but couldn't really be bothered to tease the masked man. It had been a long day, the sun shining down on the world, and it was _boiling_. Seriously, it was a suprise that the two Akatsuki weren't melting in their cloaks.

They soon got to the heart of the forest where they soon found themselfs officially lost. "Hmm... I think we should take a left, un. Or we can just fly away..." Deidara turned to the masked man, raising an eyebrow, could the blonde even trust Tobi on one of his clay birds? No doubt Tobi would do something stupid and fall of or something like that. "I'll just check the area ahead... stay still and _don't_ move, I mean it Tobi, un."

Tobi nodded, stamping on the ground to show he would stay rooted to the spot. Deidara nodded in saticfaction before heading of, trying to look for some directions somehow. The blonde failed, though he looked for around half a hour. He retreated back to Tobi, accepting defeat.

When he reached the masked man he found that he was clutching a thick log for defence, perhaps it would be good if you knew how to handle it.

"Hey Tobi?" Deidara walked up to Tobi, frowning when he didn't get an answer. He found out the reason why was because he was actually _asleep._ "HEY TOBI!"

"WHA?!" Tobi swung the log at his 'attacker', well he thought he was getting attacked. Not expecting the attack, it hit the blonde in the head, knocking him out cold. Tobi looked down, oops...

"Senpai?..." No reply, Tobi continued to look down uncertainly, it was an accident! After getting no reply for a few minutes, Tobi begun to panic, looking around to see if there was any enemys though there wasn't.

He knelt down and looked at the blonde's head, there wasn't any blood so why wasn't he waking up? "Is Deidara Senpai sleeping?"

Tobi was almost to happy when the blonde finally awoke, then realised that he would proboaly attack him for knocking him out... "Please don't hurt Tobi!"

Tobi got ready to be thrown bombs at, though got a surprise when he saw the blonde simply blink at him, with a confused expression on hi face. Tobi tilted his head slightly, this was certainly strange.

"Is Senpai not going to attack Tobi?" Deidara continued to look at Tobi, what was this person on about? Why would he hurt him? He didn't even know him, he didn't even seem familular. Deidara shook his head instead, still slightly surprised this person would ask, it would be mean to attack him for no reason.

The blonde stood up, dusting his cloak of. He liked the look of it, very unique and stylish. He noticed the man who seemed to be called 'Tobi' wore the same one as him, did that meant they were connected in someway or something? They had to, they wore the excact same type of cloak.

Tobi stood up to, looking at Deidara gratefully that he spared his life. It was strange though, he didn't even shout at Tobi. Was there something wrong with him? "Is Senpai alright?" Deidara looked at Tobi uncertainly.

"I-I think so, un." The blonde still looked at Tobi, before turning away and looking at his surroundings instead. "Where are we?"

"We're lost remember?" Wait... what was he remembering again? Deidara looked more confused, looking around, he didn't remember getting lost...

"We are, un?" Tobi nodded, there was seriously something wrong with the blonde. Deciding to take action, Tobi led the blonde around, in hope of finding a way out...

XXX

Later in the night, Tobi and Deidara finally got back to the base, Deidara had seemed to forgotten the mission, along with everything else. Right now he was looking at the boulder they stood infront of the base uncertainly, was this where they both lived? Well it seemed so. Tobi opened the boulder and they both stepped in, with Deidara looking around, amazed by what he was seeing. There was a dark hallways, with rocky walls with the occasional cracks.

Tobi led the blonde down, though he was pretty noisy because when he reached the living room a highly annoyed Pein was glaring at them both.

"Did you have to be _that_ noisy?" he asked, crossing his arms and continued to give them the death glare. Deidara, who seemed to not remember Pein, cowered away, hiding behind Tobi. Pein raised an eyebrow, that was strange.

"Deidara come here, now." Deidara of course, forgot his name so he didn't react. Pein sighed, looking at Tobi. "What happened?"

Tobi rubbed the back of his head. "Well... Tobi thought Deidara Senpai was an enemy, so he kinda attacked him, and Senpai fell asleep but when he woke up he forgot everything, I think he must be half asleep or something."

"Very well then... I'll take Deidara with me Tobi, you go and get some rest..." Tobi nodded, walking of while giving one or two glances back to look at the blonde, who looked up at Pein terrified.

"Don't worry, I'm Pein." He spoke as he were talking to a child. "I'm your leader, we're going to go and get you check out, is that okay?" Deidara nodded, before following Pein down countless hallways, there were so many. Pein stood outside a certain door and knocked on it smartly before waiting a few moments, before it swung open.

"Hey leader-sama. What brings you here this fine night." Pein raised an eyebrow at Hidan, who was covered in blood, it seems that he was busy doing a sacrifice or something stupid like that.

"Have you seen Kakuzu? I need to speak to him." Hidan nodded, pointing down the hallway to the medical wing. Thats where Kakuzu would spend most of his time. "Thanks." Hidan quickly closed the door and both Deidara and Pein could hear someone or something getting stabbed. Pein rolled his eyes, Hidan and his strange sacrifices. The two walked down the hallway, Pein that one step faster.

He reached the door and went straight inside, not even bothering to knock, people could walk straight in and out of the medical wing without knocking. Pein found Kakuzu sitting behind a desk, cleaning it up a little. Kakuzu was the offical doctor of the Akatsuki, since he wouldn't let Pein hire a proper one, that would be a waste of money, though the Akatsuki were quiet wealthy.

"Kakuzu, just the person I needed to see." Kakuzu stood up in the sight of his leader, though was a little confused on why Deidara was behind him, even more confused to see the blonde looking around as it were the first time he saw the room.

"Yes leader-sama, is there anything you need?" Pein nodded, and gave Deidara a small push forwards.

"It seems there is something wrong with Deidara, something about his memory? I want you to check him, or whatever you do." Pein never really understood medical stuff, though Kakuzu was fairly good it at, though when it came to poisons Sasori was the one to sort poisoned injurys out. Though since Sasori was dead, it would be a bit difficult to cure a poisoned wound.

Kakuzu nodded. "Just sit down there." He pointed at the bed which was by the side of the wall, with another one ahead of it. Deidara sat down, still looking around amazed, though Kakuzu amazed him more, he looked well... very different.

"Very well then, I assume you know what is going on. I'll check up on you later." Pein give a little nod before leaving, the blonde and Kakuzu were alone.

"So whats wrong with you?" Deidara looked up at Kakuzu, highly confused.

"Is there something wrong with me un? I don't feel anything wrong with me, who are you by the way? I kind of forgot my name... sorry on that un." Kakuzu raised an eyebrow, though it was hidden by the cloth which was wrapped around his head. It seems that the blonde has forgotten alot, better found out what he does know.

"Okay, my name is Kakuzu, Ka-ku-zu. Your name is Deidara, you pronouce that Day-der-ra. I'm just going to do a few tests but first, what can you remember?"

Deidara thought. "Well, I woke up in a forest, un. Thats the first memory I had, then I walked to this base with someone called Tobi, who opened up the base with his ring... Then we walked down a hallway to meet that guy before... uh Pein wasn't it? Then Pein told Tobi to go and Pein took me to this room to find you, instead we found a man covered in blood, I'm hope he's alright... then we came here and-"

"Okay I know everything from there..." Kakuzu said, so he must of been hit on the head pretty hard or something to forget so much. He pulled out a clipboard which had paper already on it.

_Has forgetten everything before waking up, he must of been hit on the head hard to be forgetting so much. He seems to be taking in everything alright, though he doesn't seem to be getting his memory back anytime soon._

_Deidara has amnesia, and will have to have someone supervising him most of the time._

Kakuzu placed the clipboard on the desk behind him, there wasn't much else to do to help the blonde. "Okay... I'm going to take you to your bedroom okay?" Deidara nodded as he was led out of the room, yet again doing down the hallway and Kakuzu opening a door, this must be his bedroom.

"Thanks, un!" Deidara smiled at Kakuzu, who backed away nervously, last time he checked Deidara _never_ smiled, well he did just know but that didn't really count or did it? Kakuzu quickly left, leaving a puzzled blonde staring down the hallways but then going into his 'room'.

It was practically a box room, with his bed in the corner and a chest of draws on the opposite side, and also a small mirror next to his bed. The walls where stone, with several cracks on the wall, the floor was the same but with a green mat on it. Deidara noticed some clay on his dressers, some of it being sculpted into models, which varied from birds and spiders.

Deidara looked in the dressers, wanting to explore the area a little. There wasn't really anything, just clothes and stuff like that. He then started to play around with the clay, holding it in his hards. It startled him when he just realised his hand mouths, but then thought it was natural, well it had to be right? The mouths immeadiently devoured the clay, chewing on it loudly before spitting it out. What was he supposed to do with it now? He placed it on the drawer again.

It was very early and soon Deidara found his eyelids getting unusally heavy. Figuring the bed was for sleeping, he placed his head on the pillow, his eyes immeadiently closing and the blonde found himself asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

XXX

"So your saying Deidara has amnesia?" Kakuzu nodded, handing the clipboard over to Pein, who was sitting behind his desk. He skimmed through the short notes, before placing the information down onto his desk, placing it infront of himself. "Do you know when he will get his memory back?"

Kakuzu shook his head. "It could take a few days, a few months, years. He could even not get it back at all." Pein sighed, shaking his head, this wasn't good. There was no point in kicking the blonde out, he was useful after all. Then what use would he be? He wouldn't be able to remember any of his attacks, saying Deidara couldn't even remember anything at all.

"Okay then... we'll monitor him closely. I've decided he'll start training again tomorow, hopefully it'll be simple enough. Any reccomended people to train with him?" Kakuzu thought about it, well the best people would proboaly be... Itachi and Kisame, them being the most patient and he was sure they didn't have a mission tomorow.

"Kisame and Itachi would be your safest option. They aren't on a mission in a couple of days anyway. Also tomorow Hidan isn't on a mission aswell as Tobi, but those two aren't the most sensible options, saying Hidan would go way to rough and Tobi doesn't even know anything about attacking, well I don't think so..." Pein nodded before dismissing Kakuzu. So it was settled, Itachi and Kisame would train with Deidara tomorow.

XXX

"Uh..." Konan sighed as she saw the mess in the kitchen, no doubt that Zetsu had been in here. The counters had food spilt everywhere, with this strange liquid dripping of the side... what was it? It smelt toxic. Well whatever it was, Konan decided she wasn't going to sort it out, she was way to busy anyway, she was late enough for her mission as it was.

Zetsu then came out of nowhere, emerging from the wall. He took one look at Konan's very annoyed expression and the mess, deciding it was the safest to stay away. Konan glared at the wall before heading of, someone else could sort it out.

The next person to go into the kitchen was Hidan, who immeadiently ran out before even spending a second inside, it stunk. Who could clean it? Kakuzu was out on a mission, maybe he could annoy Kisame and Itachi? Yeah they aren't busy.

He wasn't that surprised to see them both watching t.v, they were watching this strange anime that Hidan hadn't even seen before. "Hey whatcha watching?"

"I don't know, we've just turned the t.v. on." Kisame simply answered, quickly flicking onto the next channel, which was just as bad. Kakuzu was to cheap to buy the good channels so they were stuck with the free ones, which were pretty rubbish. Kisame sighed before turning of the television, nothing good was on.

"What did you want?" Itachi asked, turning to the immortal. Hidan remembered why he was there.

"Theres a mess in the kitchen?" Kisame and Itachi looked at him blankly, it wasn't there problem.

"And?" Hidan sighed, before pointing towards the kitchen dramaticlly.

"I'm not cleaning _that_ mess up, it smells like someone has died in there." Itachi rolled his eyes, not moving from his seat.

"You do realise thats your natural stench." Hidan glared at him and opened his mouth, no doubt to shout a load of abuse, but was quickly quietened by Kisame.

"Who knows what happened to Deidara?"

"I know! I was annoying Kakuzu when he went to his room, I might of ripped of my arm. He was mumbling on about how the blonde lost his memory, it seems that Tobi managed to hit Deidara's head, though it must of been a hard hit. That reminds me, Pein told me to tell you that you two have to train with him." Kisame and Itachi looked at each other, why didn't leader-sama tell them himself? Oh well, they had to anyway.

"I'll go and get him." Itachi said, standing up from the couch and heading down the hallway to the blonde's room. He knocked on the door before entering. "Deidara?"

He turned his head to see the blonde still fast asleep on his bed, Itachi would of left him there but Pein must want him to start training. Not really sure on how to wake the blonde up, Itachi stood there uncertainly, deciding how to wake the blonde up. He was answered with a loud clattering sound, Hidan had got a metal pot and wooden spoon and began to make them collide, walking past the blonde's room. He must of decided to wake everyone else up, though there was only Tobi.

Deidara woke up quickly, lifting his head up and wildly looking around, was he being attacked? Nope, the only threatening person in the room was Itachi, though he didn't look like he was going to attack him any time soon. The blonde looked up at him confused though, who was he? And why was he in his room?

"Hello, un?" Deidara said uncertainly, sitting up crossed legged and continued to look at the raven haired man. "Whats your name?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow but kept his normal pokerfaced expression. "I'm Itachi Uchiha, also part of the organization, The Akatsuki, where we both work along with some other people. You can only trust people who wear the cloak." He pointed to his cloak, which Deidara nodded at. He was the same cloak so Itachi must be safe.

"Okay, un. I'm Deidara... I don't know my second name... or anything else..."Itachi literally sweat dropped, before leaving. Deidara quickly followed behind, he didn't want to get lost or anything like that, that would just be awful.

Itachi sensed the blonde following behind him so he led him to the living room. He covered his ears when he heard Deidara scream.

"IS THAT A MONSTER, UN?!" He pointed at Kisame, who grinned, whilst Hidan was nearly rolling around laughing. The blue man thought it was funny that the blonde was scared at him, before he lost his memory they were actually good friends, oh well. Itachi sighed, pushing the blonde forwards.

"No that's Kisame, my parterner, and that's Hidan, the Akatsuki's idiot." Hidan glared at Itachi while Kisame held out his hand, wanting the blonde to shake it. Deidara didn't understand though he also held his hand out. Kisame took it, and shook it, showing the blonde he had no hard reasons on being called a monster...

"I'm Kisame, and I already know who you are." Deidara knew then... Kisame could read people's mind.

"Okay then... Kisame, un." Deidara looked around the living room, it was much more easier to seen since last night it was pitch black because, well when him and Tobi arrived it was the middle of the night. It was very, _very_ messy, with paper, mud and blood covering the floor, it certainly needed to be cleaned up in here, but oh boy the kitchen was much worser.

The blonde's eyes literally watered when he stepped in, it smelt really bad. Kisame and Hidan hid their noses with their cloaks, now they understood what Hidan meant. "What is that _smell_, un?"

"I have no idea..." Itachi said, walking out of the kitchen, followed by Kisame. Deidara stayed in there, still looking at the food. The smell would go away if he cleaned up, right? How hard would it be, just pour a little water into a bowl, put the dishes in and scrub. It wasn't rocket since! Pinching his nose, the blonde bravely went to the center of the mess.

It seemed that pieces of mouldy meat was scattered over the counter, along with alot of grease. Deidara looked around to find something to wipe that with, soon finding a cloth. Whilst looking he had also discovered the bin, which was also full of old food and rubbish. He decided to sweep the meat into the bin.

Now where could he find some water? Deidara found out that water came from the taps, which he wet the cloth and cleaned the counter. Lucky he remembered to turn the tap of, if he didn't well firstly Kakuzu would have a heart attack over the water bills. Secondly, he didn't want to flood the kitchen, now _that_ would be a nightmare.

One good thing though Deidara seemed to remember basic things, though forgot the name of some things, just knowing how to use them. The counter was soon cleaned and the kitchen didn't smell of Hidan- I mean like someone hadn't been murdered in here anymore... heh heh...

XXX

"Where did blondie go?" Hidan had finally realised that Deidara wasn't in the living room with them. Kisame shrugged, continuing to play cards with Itachi, who simple replyed with, "He's in the kitchen."

"Why would he be in the kitchen? It stinks in there, we'll just have to wait for Konan to come back, I'm sure she'll clean it." Kisame grinned while looking at the cards he had, there was a high chance of him winning this game... Hidan went in the kitchen anyway, and was surprised to see Deidara cleaning the counter, drying it with a different cloth from before.

Deidara turned around to see Hidan, though he kind of forgot his name. "I've cleaned up... eh..."

"Hidan." The immortal was still surprised on how good the blonde cleaned. Before all of this, Deidara refused to help to clean with the excuse of being he couldn't clean. But know here was evidence he could clean, with the counters gleaming.

"Oh thanks, Hidan, un. Where is the food kept?" Hidan opened the fridge, raising an eyebrow, before quickly slamming that closed to. It smelt like a whole group of people died in there.

"Do you mind cleaning up in there aswell?" Deidara nodded, opened the fridge, removing all the spoilt food into the bin and closed the fridge door, simple as that. He wondered why no one didn't do it themselves, it was so easy! "Thanks."

Looking through the remaining food, Hidan simply found some milk, eggs and a bag of noodles, which needed to be in the cuboards. They needed to restock on some food soon... The immortal pulled out the carton of eggs and counted them, there was around 6, enough for one each with some left over.

"I'll make eggs, you sit in the living room okay?" Deidara nodded, before leaving the kitchen into the living room, where he looked over at Itachi and Kisame, who nodded at him in a friendly way.

"Hey Dei! Do you want to join us?" Deidara nodded and pulled out a chair and joined the game. Itachi gave Deidara a fair amount of cards.

"We're playing snap, you know how to play right?" Deidara blinked at Itachi. "If you have a card with the same picture as the one in the middle, you shout snap, if your the first person you win all the cards in the middle, easy enough?"

"Yeah thanks, un!" The game on for a good minute before Itachi placing a picture of a duck down, with a duck at the top of the pile.

"SNAP!" Deidara nearly fell of his chair after hearing Kisame practically yell snap in his ear. The blue man pulled out all of the cards in the middle and held onto them. Deidara only had three left while Itachi one.

"BREAKFASTS READY IF YOU DON'T GET HERE I'LL EAT YOUR BREAKFAST FOR YOU!" The three went into the kitchen where they found four plates of eggs at the table, each taking a seat behind one. Deidara found he liked egg, and ate it up happily enough, though being the last one finised.

"Okay Dei, we're going to do some training." Itachi announced, standing up from the table along with Kisame.

"Training, un?" Itachi impatiently sighed before turning to the slightly confused blonde.

"Yeah, you _fight._ You've proboaly forgotten all that though, hurry before leader finds out that we haven't been training." It was around 11am and Pein would of expected them to started training hours ago. They all rushed to the training room, where they all looked at each other.

"Okay I got your bag of clay, do you remember what to do with it?" Deidara looked down at his hands where the tounges started to poke out. Itachi nodded.

"Yeah thats what your hands are for, you create explosions." Deidara took the bag of clay, grabbing a healthy amount and began to chew.

"You then create one of your bombs." Deidara continued to chew, slightly confused.

"I don't know, only you know how." Itachi shrugged, looking at the blonde, his hands must of been chewing for longer than usual, well longer than the original time. Deidara had a confused expression, but thought hard, how did he make bombs? He concentrated on the spider he saw in the room, maybe he should try with that. But how? It looked like it would take ages to make. The clay was spat out and Deidara looked down at his hands, slightly shocked. There was five spiders sitting in his palms.

"Good work!" Kisame smiled encouriginly. Deidara smiled looking down at the spiders, now what was this about explosions?

"How do you make them explode, un?"

"Well you see, when you chewed on them, you were also mixing chakra into them. That chakra you then concentrate, and you do a hand sign, making them explode!" Deidara looked down at the spiders, throwing them across the room, they stuck down on the opposite side of the room.

"What's the hand sign, un?" Kisame showed Deidara the hand sign, he saw the blonde blow _many_ things up before. Deidara copied the handsign, concentrating. Nothing happened. "Am I doing something wrong?"

Kisame shrugged. "You usually shout 'Katsu' when you concentrate your chakra..."

"Cats, un? Thats a little strange..."

"No 'katsu!" its got more of a 'z' sound at the end, try to make them explode again, this time shouting katsu."

Deidara did as he asked, concentrating his chakra. "KATSU!" There was a huge explosion, surprising the blonde, but he seemed to like it. He watched, his eyes wide. Well it was expected, the blonde did love explosions after all. "I did it, un!"

Itachi and Kisame nodded, both folding their arms at the same time so it looked quiet comical. "Yeah, now you've got to fight us."

"I gotta wh-" Deidara ducked as a huge sword swung to his head. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, UN?!" Kisame placed his sword over his sholder, giving a sharky grin.

"We're going to fight." He swung it again, Deidara once again ducking. Itachi's eyes glowed red as he activated his sharingan. Deidara didn't really understand the sharingan and watched it confused. Little did he know, the sharingan did very _bad_ things, including him being stuck in a nightmare.

"Uh..." Kisame looked at the blonde who was currently freaking out. "What did you do to him?" Itachi shrugged.

"I used my sharingan on him of course, he's still to weak."

"Well thats not really fair since you didn't even give him a chance." Itachi looked at the blonde, who was close to a nervous breakdown.

"I guess your right on that one..." Kisame waved a hand infront of Deidara.

"Hell-o?" The blonde suddenly shook his head, blinking, then gave Kisame a grin.

"Hi, un." Itachi continued to show no emotion like the pokerfaced person he already was.

"Yeah it was only supposed to last a few minutes anyway..."

XXX

"What are you playing, un?" Deidara looked over Hidan's shoulder, he was playing on the computer on this strange maze game.

"_Scary Maze Game_. If you don't complete it on time or do something wrong this scary face pops out and screams at you, its fun!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" Hidan grinned as the scary face popped up, it reminded him of someone immortal or something like that. Deidara looked at the screen, what a strange game. What he didn't realise that he used to play this with Hidan everynight, one time actually scaring Pein out of all people, it was hilarious.

"Ooo can I have a go, un?" Hidan nodded, so Deidara pulled up a chair and began playing. He got through around five levels before the face popped up, not scaring the blonde the slightest.

"Woah thats a new record for you!" Deidara bit his lip, looking at the immortal slightly confused.

"It is, un?" Hidan nodded.

"Us two used to play the game _all_ the time, we had competitions over it. Don't you remember?"

XXX

_"Hey Pein come over here!" Pein reluculently went over, though he was curious why Deidara and Hidan were laughing so hard._

_"Whats wrong?" Deidara grinned as he pressed the play button, then purposely turning up the volume._

_"Just watch this, un." Pein watched the screen, raising an eyebrow, what was so imortant about a maz-_

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Deidara and Hidan laughed so hard tears were rolling down their cheeks._

_"My my Leader-sama, I never knew that you had such a high voice!" Pein growled and left, leaving the two game addicts to carry on playing..._

XXX

Deidara looked at the screen with a blank expression. His head hurt, but he had remembered something! He couldn't help but smile as the scary face popped up.

"We scared Pein once with this game, un." Deidara simply said, before walking of. Hidan continued to play until it hit him, the blonde just remembered something! He rushed into the kitchen where Kisame and Itachi were.

"Deidara is starting to get his memory back!" Kisame and Itachi dropped the cards they were playing with, yes they loved to play cards, is that such a big problem, and rushed to the blonde's room, where they found Deidara looking at himself in the mirror.

"Dei?" Deidara turned around and smiled at the others.

"Yeah? Is there something you want?" Hidan nodded, stepping into the blonde's room.

"Are you remembering things?" Deidara shrugged.

"Did I forget things, un?" The others looked at each other sadly, is he remembering and forgetting things?

"Yeah, didn't you know?" Itachi said, still giving a blank expression.

Deidara turned back to the mirror sadly. "I'm 19, though I don't remember my childhood, I'm 19, though I don't remember school, un. I'm 19 and I don't remember my life..." He flung himself onto his bed, burying his head into the pillow.

"Don't go into emo mode now..."

There was no answer, it seems that they had somehow broke Deidara...

XXX

"Wheres Senpai?" Tobi skipped into the living room where everyone else, including Pein, was. It has been around a week now and Deidara hadn't come out of his 'emo mode'.

"Deidara is in his bedroom as usual, which reminds me, who gave him a lock?" Konan looked around at the other members who looked back at her blankly.

"I didn't"

"I didn't"

"He has a lock!?"

"**I want to eat him**. But he's our friend!"

"I don't really care..."

"Why does he have a lock?"

Konan shrugged, sliding a hand through her hair. "I don't know, he must of barricaded his door with a chest of draws or something."

"Has he got his memory back yet?" Pein sighed, wanted everyone to be quiet. He slammed his fist down on the table, silenting everyone.

"I don't know, he'll come out soon?" Everyone looked at him as he knew the future or somethig.

"How do you know that?" Kakuzu asked.

"Well remember when Sasori died? He did the excact same thing, maybe blowing a few things up here and there, but he came out a week later so he should be out today maybe."

It wasn't a surprise when the blonde casually strolled into the living room and walked into the kitchen. He walked out moments later with a bag full of knifes and kunais.

"Where are you going with them?" Itachi asked.

"Non of your business... uh...ITACHI! un..." Deidara walked quickly out of the room... though it seemed that he went outside instead of going back to his room.

"Did he just go outside?" Hidan asked, everyone else nodded.

"I'll go after him..." Konan said, with her followers of Hidan, Tobi, Pein and Kisame, because they just wanted to. It was a little unusual for an Akatsuki to go out and casually walk around, so they had to bring him back in before he did anything stupid. Forgetting everything also meant that Deidara wouldn't know an enemy when he saw one, so that was another reason to go after.

When they reached outside they saw the blonde just burying the knifes and kunais underground, what was he doing?

"Whatcha doing?" Hidan asked, kneeling beside the blonde, who contentrated on digging a big enough hole.

"I'm going to bury all the sharp objects, un." Deidara put the bag in the perfect sized hole.

"Will you tell me why?"

"Because I remembered that sharp objects hurt people, un. I don't want any of you to get hurt."

"But we all know how to handle sharp objects." Deidara continued to bury the sharp objects, ignoring the immortal.

"How can I be sure? You haven't told me this before, un." He patted the ground, smoothening the area, before standing up and placing a clay spider on it.

Hidan and the others backed away, those explosions where small, but deadly.

"KATSU!"

The area blew up, and when the smoke cleared they saw the blonde looking down to check if the sharp objects were blown up, he had been sucessful.

He skipped back inside, with all the other Akatsuki members looking at one another. "I'll go on Ebay..." Pein sighed.

XXX

"Okay, we have a mission Senpai!" Deidara and Tobi sat on the bomber's bed, looking at the different scrolls they held. "Leader-sama said he wants us to take this scroll-"

Tobi took hold of the blue scroll, showing it to the curious blonde. "And deliver it to Konan who is in the Rain Village. Leader-sama said she forgot it."

The two packed their bags, which included weapons and the scrolls. One was for Konan, whilst the other one was also for Konan, though neither of the two knew what it was for...

XXX

**Part 1, complete :p**

**This is a two parter so :P**

**XDDD Reviews might make the other one come quicker...**


End file.
